The Bet
by Winwriter
Summary: Sam loses a game of poker to his brother, but maybe the bet wasn't a loss after all. Sam/OFC
1. The Bet

_**Okay, I can't stop, here is another one! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them! Just playing around with what God gave me. Cause really guys, who else could have created such sexy men, right?**_

"Hah, Sammy, you lose, again, as usual!" Dean said

"Shut up Dean." Sam said, picking up the cards that were lying down on the table, straitening them as he picked them up. Grimacing at Dean, knowing he was up the creek with out a paddle. They were low money and bored to hell and had decided to play some poker, which he wasn't very good at, and now he had lost, to his ornery big brother., and the stakes had been that Sam had to pick up any girl that Dean chose for him, and had to take her back and have a one night stand with said girl. Sam knew it wasn't going to be pretty, well, the girl at least. Dean sat back with his arms crossed and a self satisfied smirk on his face.

"Come on Sammy, I'm hungry, lets go eat before we, ah, pick out your friend for the evening." Dean said jovially. Sam just sighed, might as well get it over with, damn bet. Sam followed reluctantly out the door and slid in the passengers' seat of the Impala, and watched Dean as he sashayed around the front, gliding his hand over his precious car. It was going to be a LONG night. Dean hopped in, and Sam slouched down in the seat, and tried, but failed, to not pout.

They arrived at the little diner, it wasn't much, and it was pretty empty. There were only a couple people sitting at the old fashioned tables, and ratty booths. Dean looked the pretty waitress up and down, and grinned, she of course being female and breathing, smiled right back, and stood a little too close to the table. They placed their orders, Dean ordered his usual cheeseburger with everything, fries, and a beer, Sam ordered a small side salad, his appetite had diminished with the loss of the poker game. He sat sullenly in the booth that was too small for his frame, and cramped his legs and torso. Dean glanced around at the small group that made up the customers. There was a large man sitting at the long counter, drinking a beer, and chatting up the waitress. 'Not gonna happen buddy' Dean thought to himself. There was a man in a suit reading the newspaper, probably the stock pages. And then, there was her.

She was sitting at a large table by herself, she had a laptop in front of her and she was typing away, and all around her was an array of papers, books, pens, and notebooks. Dean studied her for a minute; she was perfect, just perfect. "Hey, Sam, I found your date." He whispered. Sam's head shot up, and he looked around. He immediately knew who Dean was talking about, because she was the only chick in the diner, besides the waitress, and he knew Dean had his eye on her. He couldn't see her face, because she was looking down, and the laptop screen hid most of it, her hair was dark brown, long and wavy, pretty actually, she had a red shirt on that draped down to reveal an ample chest. Sam looked at Dean, confused.

"Really, her?" he asked.

"Dude, she's fat." Dean said, as if Sam were stupid. Sam looked at her again. She was a little plump, but not fat. He could see it in the roundness of her shoulders, and the curves of her arms, especially because her shirt was sleeveless. Sam studied her, thinking she's not so bad, Dean could have picked worse. Schooling his features so Dean wouldn't know he didn't think she was as bad as Dean thought she was, he stood and walked over to her, a bet was a bet after all.

Sam slowly walked over to her, and stood for a second next to the table, when she didn't look up at him, he cleared his throat. She jumped, and raised her head in irritation, and then raised it a few more inches, due to Sam's height. She then raked her eyes down his body, and then back up to his face. Sam was startled, she was really pretty, she had smoky grey eyes, with that black rimmed thing girls were doing now, and soft full red lips. This wasn't going to be so bad after all he thought to himself. She just looked at him, expectantly. He cleared his throat again, and smiled awkwardly, it really wasn't his forte to pick up girls for a one night stand, that was Dean's specialty.

"Yeah, um." Crap, he had nothing. Thinking fast, he finished with "yeah, I noticed you had a computer here, and mine is broken at home, and was wondering if I could check my email. Sorry, I know it's a bit strange to ask, but…." He trailed off, chastising himself that that was all he could come up with. She stared at him, trying to decide what was going on.

She took a breath, and then smiled. She had a little dimple in the left cheek, and nice straight white teeth. "Sorry, this place doesn't have WiFi, and I don't have one of the satellite thingys. I could recommend a repair shop to you though, the guy is amazing and he works for cheap."

"Uh, thanks." Sam just stood there, trying to come up with something else to say. He glanced around at the stuff on her table, not really taking a lot in. "So, what are you working on?" he asked. "A thesis or something?"

She snapped her screen down and grabbed a couple papers, and a leather bound book. "Nope, just writing a book." She said, obviously trying to hide her manuscript.

"I wouldn't steal it." Sam said, offended that she was so protective. "I love to read, what is it about?" He was actually getting interested, and sat down at the table with out her inviting him. She glared at him, and then rolled her shoulders back.

"It's a user's guide, but its nothing really." She glanced behind Sam, and raised her eyebrows. "Who is that guy staring at us laughing?" she asked, pointing to Dean. Sam slowly turned around and glared at Dean, who then doubled over in laughter. Sam turned back around to the girl

"That's just my idiot brother." He replied but trailed off at her stricken face. "Hey, what is the matter?" he asked, as she stood up and started slamming her papers and computer into a well worn backpack.

"Listen, I know a dare when I see one, you're an ass, and your brother is an even bigger ass." She spoke so quietly, Sam had to strain to hear her. After she placed the last item in her bag, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Why, why do all the hot guys have to be so mean?" she asked, and with out waiting for a reply, she walked out, holding her head down so no one would see her tears. Sam stood there for a minute, getting pissed at Dean. Dean sidled up next to Sam, and snickered.

"You lose again, Sammy."


	2. What is in a name?

_**Okay, here is the second chapter, please review and let me know if I should continue? P.S. this is all taking place after the last episode. Reviews=Love Thanks for reading!**_

Sam turned and glared at his brother, willing himself not to smack him. Dean was still laughing, up until he noticed the murderous look in Sam's face. "What?" he asked.

"Dude, you just hurt her feelings, she took one look at you laughing, and figured the whole thing out. She was crying, because of us, man you really are an ass." Sam said. Dean's face fell.

"She was crying, really? Man, I didn't want to hurt her feelings, I just…" he trailed off feeling guilty.

"Yeah, and what sucks even worse, is I actually liked her, she was pretty, and she was writing a book, I mean, how cool is that, writing a book."

"Dude your pathetic." Dean said, slapping his hand on Sam's shoulder, and walking out. Sam followed him, reluctantly, out to the car.

It had been three days, and she still hadn't returned to the diner. Sam had stopped by every night, waiting for hours, looking up every time the bell over the door jingled, to see if it was her. Sam had refused to leave, even though the job was done, wanting to find her and apologize to her for their bad behavior. Dean thought he was crazy, but since he really did feel bad about making the girl cry, he didn't protest to much, just calling Sam a bitch for caring, to which Sam did his standard, 'jerk' reply.

Sam stood up, stretching his legs, after being confined for hours, planning on leaving. Just as he stepped out the door, he saw her locking up her car, which was a really nice BMW. Finally! Sam thought. He strode over to her, just as she turned away from her car. He saw the pain and fear in her face, knowing he and Dean had put it there. When he reached her, he said the only thing that he could think of. "Hey, I'm really sorry about the other night, we were dicks, and well, there is really no excuse for that." He looked down at her, noticing again, that despite having a few extra pounds on her, she was really pretty, feminine. She just looked at him, lips pursed, and jaw locked defensively.

Avery looked up the tall man, who was her ideal of sexy, trying to decide if he was serious or not. The other night had about killed her. When he had come over to her, she knew he would never want her, but he at least seemed nice. She loved the chocolate brown hair, that was long enough to tuck behind his ear, and the eyes that were just a shade lighter. He was so tall, and she could see the muscles that covered his torso even through the layers of clothes he wore. He seemed sweet, and dangerous all at the same time. So, even though she knew he could have any girl he wanted, and that would never in a million years include her, she still let herself think, which was stupid. Her heart had broken into a million little pieces, when she saw his brother laughing at them, and quickly figuring out that she was a dare, or bet, or something. Why, she thought, do they all have to be so ignorant.

Sam watched her emotions flit over her face, she really was an open book. He put his hand on her arm, and cringed when she flinched. "Really, I am sorry, you were a bet, but to be honest, I was pretty happy with it." He smiled and gave her his most earnest puppy dog face, and she relented. Who could hold a grudge, when faced with that, she thought, they could be weapon, give them to the government, and wars would be over with just a glance.

She sighed. "Fine, whatever, your forgiven, but your brother is still an ass, with a capital A." she shrugged off his hand, and walked towards the door to the diner. Sam jogged up to walk beside her and back into the diner he had just left.

"Hey, can I buy you some coffee?" he asked.

"You don't have to do that, besides, I really have to finish the last two chapters of my book, my…ah….publisher really needs it."

"I want to, please." Puppy dog face again, crap.

"Fine, just don't bother me while I'm writing, ok?" They sat at the large round table she had been sitting at the other night, and ordered coffee. "My name is Avery, Avery Williams." She reached out her hand to shake his.

Smiling at her formality, "My name is Sam, Sam Winchester." He gave her his real name, it wasn't like she was going to google him or anything, he thought.

She lost her grip on the backpack she was carrying with a loud thud, and gasped out loud, and asked breathlessly, "The Sam Winchester?"

Alright, if you wanna know how she knows his name, review!!!!! Sorry this chapter is a little abrupt, my my MIL is here, and I gotta go. __


	3. Smarter than Sam?

_**Good Evening ya'll!!! Here is the next chapter, sorry its so late, my girls had their birthday party today! WARNING!!!!!!!!! This chapter is pretty dark, so turn back now if you don't like that sort of thing. There may be some spoilers, but I don't really think so. When Avery talks about her Mother, I put that in italics, cause it seemed to make sense. lol **_

_**Disclaimer: As sad as this fact is, I don't own them, not even one little strand of hair, boohoo.**_

Sam stared at the girl, dumbfounded that she not only recognized his name, but also seemed to revere it.

"Are…are you a fan girl?" Sam asked warily, thinking of the nut that had practically attacked him a few weeks back.

Laughing, she said "God, no. But I have heard about them." She grabbed her backpack, and headed towards the door. "Come on Sam, I'm going to need a few drinks in order to tell you this story." She flung open the door so hard it hit the wall, and stomped out to her car like she was facing a firing squad. Sam would come to know why she acted this way with in a few hours. She flung herself into her car, and blasted music, and waved Sam to get into the car. When Sam slid his large frame into the tiny car, he looked around, and noticed the line of salt in the specially built groove in the door frame. He spotted charms hanging from the mirror, and knew with out being able to see that there were protection symbols hidden under the felt on the roof, and probably some inside the trunk. This girl knows….

Avery sped to the local watering hole, and got out. She walked into the bar, and grimaced at the waitress. The waitress nodded in greeting, while Avery looked around the bar for an open booth. "There is a booth over there, in the corner." She said, pointing. Sam didn't see any open booths, as the place was really crowded. She walked towards a booth that had four girls in it, all about twenty two, and put her hands on the edge of the table, and leaned down to talk to the girls. The music was so loud, that Sam didn't hear her words, just saw the girl's eyes get wide, and they all vacated the seat with haste. Sam looked around, and spotted Dean at the bar hitting on a pretty, busty blond. Figures, he thought. Avery turned to Sam, and then pointed to Dean, "Get your brother." Sam obliged and brought Dean to their table.

Avery was sitting there, looking around the bar, with wide watchful eyes. Sam slid in with Dean following beside him. Avery stared at them, studying them intently, her eyes flickering from one to the other, getting darker and darker with each passing second. The waitress came over with two Smirnoff Grape bottles, and then turned to the men to ask what they wanted to drink. By the time the boys had given their order, Avery was working on her second bottle, having gulped the first one down in two or three quick swallows. The waitress nodded to her, not needing to be told that she wanted more.

Dean was the first to speak. "So, what is going on here? What do you have to tell us?" Avery just put her finger up to stop him, and he shut his mouth after seeing her expression. She gulped down the last of the second bottle just as the waitress brought their orders, Sam a beer, Dean two fingers of Jack, and two more bottles of Smirnoff for Avery. She downed the next one quickly, and then started to nurse the fourth. Sam and Dean looked at each other, silently asking what this girl was doing, why it seemed like she was purposefully trying to get wasted. What ever the reason, it must be bad. They had no idea, just how bad.

Avery started talking, telling her story, her eyes gazing off into space, with the memory. _"I had just gotten home from college; I had just graduated with my Bachelors degree, and was planning on continuing with my Masters, I wanted to become a lawyer. I was in my room, looking over colleges, trying to decide if I wanted to continue at Harvard, or go somewhere else."_ She started to play with the napkin that was under her bottle, slowly tearing it into shreds. _"I heard my Mom scream, it was piercing, amazing in its shrillness, at first it was just pain filled, but then, I heard her yelling, 'I don't know where she is'. Somehow, in my gut, I knew she was talking about me, I don't know, maybe because it was my Mom, my best friend, I knew someone was asking about me, and she wasn't telling. I snuck out of my room, quietly, and looked over the banister, downstairs, to see if I could see anything, or anyone. I was shaking so hard, and was covered in sweat, but I truly thought I was going to pass out at what I saw. I saw my father, only…only it wasn't my father anymore; he had glossy black eyes, and this…th…this knife. It was so big, with wicked curves, a really shiny blade, well…what your could see of the blade. It was covered in blood, red/black blood, my mothers blood_.

_ He had my mother pinned down, and had been slicing at her arm, he had a slit from her wrist to her elbow, and it was leaking blood like a broken radiator leaks antifreeze. The blood, God, there was so much blood. It was pooling around my mother's head, arm, and left side. I could see its reflection in the shiny surface. He asked her again, 'Where is your daughter?' And my mom just continued to say she had no idea. His next attack was to carve her left eye out."_ At this she took the last swigs of her drink, and the waitress was over with another two, almost immediately. Both Sam and Dean ordered two more drinks, knowing that they would need them before the night was out.

_"I have never heard someone scream like that, it must have been agony. But she continued to tell him that I had left, and she had no idea where I was. She never told him, no matter what he did to her. He did plenty, by the time he was done; she only had flesh on the soles of her feet, the palms of her hands, and her lips and tongue. I presume he left the last so she could tell him where I was. Only after she drew her last breath did he even think to check the house, God, I wish he would have checked the house first."_ Tears slipped down her cheeks at that sentiment. _"Then maybe, just maybe he would have found me, and then left, leaving my mother alone. I remember him wiping the blood covered knife on my father's favorite jeans, like what he had just done was just another day, just another job. The first place he chose to look was upstairs, right where I was hovered, scared out of my mind. He saw me, almost immediately, but I was too frightened to run, I was paralyzed with fear. He raised his hand and the next thing I knew I was flung up against the opposite wall, knocking the breath out of me."_ She took the last swig of that bottle, and started on the other one.

_ "I was about three feet up from the floor; my feet hanging down in mid air, and my arms were pinned to the side. He didn't know that he didn't need to pin me down, I couldn't have moved anyway, I was too scared." At this point, Sam and Dean both thought, that it was strange that she was so scared that she couldn't run, she must have been twenty one, old enough to run in the face of danger. "He smiled at me, it was disgusting, that thing smiling at me with my father's lips, and teeth, and dimple, but the smile was twisted, gleeful, and held the most evil I could have ever imagined. He raised the knife, and I knew he was going to carve me up, just like my mother. I finally was able to get air out of my body, and screamed. I screamed like there was no tomorrow, my voice was raw in seconds, and then it was gone a few second later, so I just hung there, screaming, but no sound coming out. That's when the light came, a deep, intense, all consuming white light. I heard the man scream, and howl, like a hyena. Then the next thing I knew everything was black."_ She finished off the last bottle, and glanced at the waitress, putting two fingers up, to indicate two more bottles.

_"When I woke up, I was in the hospital, a broken arm, sprained ankle, and a few gashes, but alive. My parents, not so much. The hospital staff told me there was a gas leak, and an explosion. But I knew better, but I wouldn't tell them, that some black eyes monster had possessed my father, tortured my father, and then a white light saved me. No, that would never do, so I went along with it. I was thirteen at the time."_

Sam and Dean stared at each other, then back at Avery. "But you had just graduated college, how could you be thirteen?" Sam asked, agog.

"I'm a genius." She shrugged her shoulders. "I am freak." Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, the boys thinking, Avery, drinking to drown out her memories.

"But that doesn't explain how you know my name." Sam said, confused how her story had any explanation to her knowing his name.

"Ah, that's the million dollar question, now isn't it. Since I knew something had taken over my father's body, I did what I do best. I read, and I researched. I learned what ever I could about what that creature was. In the process, I learned that all the things that go bump in the night were real, that there were such things as Demons, and Angels. I didn't become a lawyer, I became a scholar. I have a P.H.D. in Theology, Ancient Languages, and a Masters in archeology. I can speak fourteen dead languages, I can read twelve others, and speak English, Italian, Spanish, French, and Arabic, and a few rarer languages you wouldn't even have heard of. I have searched the globe, mostly Egypt and Arabia, and museums around the world in order to study any scrolls that have anything to do with Demons, Angels, the Bible, or the Apocalypse.

Taking another swig of who knows how many Smirnoffs, she said. "I know more about the coming than just about anyone, except maybe you two. I learned your names, in a set of scrolls found in a vase in the middle of the Arabian Desert by a goat herder. I bought them for a few thousand dollars, and decrypted them, they spoke of Dean and Samuel Winchester, two brothers that would bring about the Apocalypse, and then bring about Salvation. I had no idea that the end was now, here, in this lifetime, I mean these scrolls were thousands of years old. But then, I was in a used book store, looking for a rare book and saw the books, by Mr. Edlund, (A/N I can't remember if this is how he spells his name, and I don't have time to do the research, sorry, feel free to correct me!) and they described Sam and Dean, hunters of evil, and I had my suspicions, but when the last book that was published sent Dean to hell for his brother, I knew. The scroll had said, 'The first seal that shall break, will be when a righteous man spills blood in hell, and the last seal shall break with the death of the first demon, by that mans brother.' I knew, I just knew something was wrong, I mean how did he know about what was happening. I still haven't figured that one out, since he won't see me.

"Those scrolls said everything, and I mean everything. It spoke of Dean selling his soul to save his brother, the future Demon King, and the Halfling drinking demon blood to kill the demon that took his brother. They spoke of Michael and Lucifer wanting you as their vessels, and you denying them. It had so much detail, pairing that with the books, it's amazing really."

"Did…did they say how it ends?" Sam asked, softly, scared of the answer.

"No, the bastard that had found them, used two as kindling before I found out about them, but I am sure they describe what I can only assume is the end, but guys, the scrolls, they say you bring Salvation to God's Earth. That can only me you win, right." Her eyes glowed at this, as she leaned across the table, taking their hands in hers. Suddenly she grinned crookedly, much to Sam's liking. "I have to pee." The last few words were slurred, almost incomprehensibly. The alcohol must have finally sunk in, Sam thought. She stood up, and stumbled over her feet, and slowly slid to the floor in a heap. Dean jumped up out of the seat, but Sam reached her faster, and put his arm under her head.

"Hey, are you ok?" He asked, tilting her so he could see her face. She opened her eyes, and once again, Sam was startled by their color, such a deep grey.

She reached up and sloppily put her hand on his face, and looked into his eyes, "You know, those scrolls never said that you would have the face of a god. It almost hurts to look at it." She slurred, and then promptly passed out. The men looked to each other, Sam blushing, Dean smirking.

"Sammy, I think she likes you." Dean taunted. Helping Sam stand her up, and take her to their car. Sam looked at the girl in the back seat, slumped against the window, and smiled. He liked the idea of her liking him, but he sure wouldn't admit that to Dean, not yet anyway. _**Please**_ _**review, it makes me so happy to get presents in my mailbox! **_


	4. Hello Kitty vs Batman

_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I wish I may, wish I might have the Winchester boys in my bed tonight. Somehow I don't think it's going to work. ;(**_

Avery groaned in the back seat of the Impala, causing Dean to look back at her. "Dude, if you puke in my car, I'm gonna be so pissed." All he got in answer was another groan. He looked at Sam. "Dude, I think we should put her in her car, and then you drive it back to the hotel."

Sam really didn't think it would be a good idea to move her, but the thought of Dean's reaction to vomit on his leather seats was scarier, so he just nodded his head, and got back out of the car. Sam dug in her bag, and found her keys, and then they put her limp form into the passenger's seat. Sam moved the seat back as far as it would go so he could stuff himself into her tiny sports car. He followed Dean to the hotel, casting glances to Avery every few minutes, telling himself it was just to check on her, not to look at lashes fanning her cheeks, and not to see her hair brush across her face.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Sam picked her up himself, and carried her to his bed, ignoring the smirk Dean sent him, when he chose his bed over Deans. As he laid her on the bed, her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at him. "Man, those girls are going to be pissed." When Sam looked down at her confused, she said "I got them out of their booth by telling them that I would introduce you and your brother to them. Oh, well." And she rolled her eyes back, and was out again.

"Dude, did she just say she pimped us out for a booth at a bar?" Dean asked trying to decide if he was offended, or flattered. Sam just rolled his eyes, and went to the task of removing Avery's shoes. He picked up her foot, and slid her black pants up, and noticed that the boots she was wearing were black, with a spiked heel, he would bet it was real silver tipping them, and that the black leather went up past her knee. Swallowing hard, and tamping down the erection he felt growing, he reached up, further under her pants to reach the zipper, and slowly pulled it down. He removed the boot, to find she had long socks on that were covered with 'Hello Kitty's' and he started to laugh. He pulled the other one off, to find that the other sock had Batman symbols all over it. He looked at her feet, not tiny for a woman's but tiny compared to his larger than average feet. Once he had Avery tucked into bed, he looked at Dean.

"What should we do? Should we call Cas?" He asked whispering so as not to wake her up.

"Nah, lets wait till morning to see what else she has to say." Dean walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked, nervous to be left alone with the girl.

"I'm going back to the bar, I need another drink. I think you can handle one girl, right?" Dean smirked and was gone. Sam looked around the room, he was too tired to work on the computer, but there was no couch for him to sleep on. He eyed Dean's bed, but then figured Dean would kick him out when he got back, he looked at the floor, and the stains there were so questionable he grimaced at the thought of sleeping on them.

"Fuck it." He muttered to no one in particular, and lowered himself onto his bed beside Avery, and rolled facing away from her, closing his eyes, and drifting off into a troubled sleep were there were Demons tearing flesh from Avery's bones, while he was to paralyzed with fear to help her.

The next morning Sam woke up with a warm body wrapped around him, and breathing in his ear. He laid there for a second, trying to remember where he was, and who might be sleeping next to him. His memory coming back in a rush, he slowly turned around, trying not to wake Avery up, but he didn't succeed. She awoke with a start, and looked around, noticing that she was entangled in Sam's limbs. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" she squeaked, and quickly unwrapped herself from around Sam.

Grinning at her embarrassment, "Hey, I don't mind." He said, and then winked. Avery's eyes got wide, and then she scooted further away from him, and then off the bed. She looked around the room, noticing the stains, peeling paint, dirty wall.

Wrinkling her nose, "Damn, this place is nasty." She then noticed Dean sleeping in his bed, a large lump. Looking at Sam, mischief in her eyes, she walked over to the ice bucket that was filled with ice cold water, and a few random ice cubes. Sam watched with horror, as she picked up the bucket, and tip toed to Dean's bed. Having an internal battle with himself, trying to decide if he should try to stop her, but she was to fast for his sluggish hungover mind. He watched as if in slow motion, as Avery tipped the bucket right on top of Dean's head, pouring the icy liquid on his face, and back. Dean whipped up, ripped from his peaceful sleep, and started slapping himself, trying to get what ever was so fucking cold off him, still to dazed to figure out that it was water, and no amount of slapping would fling it off. By the time Dean was able to open his eyes, and start spluttering about "What the hell" and "Who the fuck did that?" Avery was sitting on the bed next to Sam, and they were both laughing so hard, Dean couldn't decide who had done it.

"Bitch!" he told them both, not caring who did it, cause the other one should have stopped it.

"Jerk!" both Sam and Avery said at the same time. Then they looked at each other.

"Apple-C, you owe me a coke!" they both said at the same time.

Laughing. "I noticed you had a Mac." Sam said to Avery, grinning down at her.

"I didn't think anyone was lame enough to use that one anymore. Yeah, I do have a Mac, which reminds me, I probably ought to show you my book." Sam and Dean looked at one another as she hopped off the bed and ran out to her car, in her crazy mismatched socks, no less.

"Dude, she should have a raging headache, after all the alcohol she drank last night." Dean said, while changing into dry clothes. When Avery came back in carrying her backpack, she sat back down on the bed, and took out the laptop.

"Avery, if you're not feeling well, we can look at it later." Sam said thoughtfully, thinking about the rough night she must have had, and that she must feel like crap this morning. Avery looked at him, confused.

"Not feeling well? Huh….oh, you mean because of all the alcohol I drank. Oh, I never get a hangover, I can drink like a camel going on a three week track across the desert, but I always feel great the next morning." She grinned brightly up at him, her eyes clear, and intelligent.

"Ok, as long as your sure." He said, and waved Dean over to sit on the bed with them. She flipped the screen up and booted the computer. Once she was in, she pulled up the processor, and made a few clicks and the manuscript popped up.

"TaDa!" she said, waving her hand towards the computer with a flourish. The title of the book, which was in large black bold script, was glaring at them.

"_**The Users Guide to the Apocalypse"**_

Sam and Dean looked at Avery, then back at the screen. Dean was the first to speak. "Dude, that sounds about as useful as a poopy flavored lollipop."

Smacking him on the arm, Sam told her. "No it's not that bad, I guess."

"You guess? What the heck, I worked for a year and a half on this thing, pissing off my publishers when I said I wasn't going to put out another John James book for awhile. I know it's a goofy title, but what's inside is important, you could show a little respect."

"John James, _the_ John James."

Avery clamped her mouth shut, then opened it, then clamped it shut again. "Are you doing an impersonation of a fish?" Dean asked, snottily, still angry about the ice water. Sam looked at her in amazement.

"Are you telling me that you're John James? But you're a girl?"

Rolling her eyes "You think that since I'm girl I can't"

Sam cut her off "No, no that's not it at all, it's just that there is a picture of a man on the back, along with the bio, I assumed with the name and picture they were done by a man, how silly of me." He said, sarcastically.

"Well, I didn't feel like getting pestered. People are crazy, smart people are even crazier, smart fans are the craziest."

"Can anyone tell me what the heck is going on?" Dean asked, tired of the conversation, he had no idea what Apple C, Mac, or John James was and he was tired of trying to keep up. "Normal person speak, please."

Sam and Avery looked at him, having totally forgotten his presence. Sam spoke up first, "John James wrote, or well, I guess Avery, wrote a series of books, all about biblical events, and what they possibly meant to the world, and the possible reason behind them. They also listed research showing where the Garden of Eden was most likely had been, and the scientific causes behind the plagues of Egypt." Sam looked at Dean, whose eyes were rolling back in his head, to Avery who was looking at the ground.

"They were amazing, the research, and science that was behind it all, wow." Sam said, and Avery looked up at him, shocked that he seemed impressed by the books.

"You don't think I'm a freak?" she asked, quietly.

"Hell no, I think your amazing, I can't believe that you were able to put it altogether like that, and the books read almost like a novel, its captivating, really. Besides, your no mare a freak that me, I have demon blood in me, along with a slew of special abilities"

"You've read them?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, they offered a lot of insight into what's going on, you know, biblical information. Besides that, they were interesting as hell." Sam turned to Dean to see if he had anything to add, but Dean was curled up on the bed, snoring away, bored with the whole conversation.

_**Please review and all that jazz. Hope I'm not ticking off any Dean fans, just trying to be funny. I'm a Dean girl by nature, so I'm not trying to be mean. But to all the Sam fans out there, what happened this last year, dang that man had gotten hhhooootttttt. Fan myself, mmmm, yummy. **_


	5. Pizza & Ribs the Breakfast of Champions

_**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own them if I did do you think I would be here? **_

Avery looked at Deans sleeping form, shrugged, and got up off the bed and went over to her boots, and started slipping them on. "What are you doing?" Sam asked her.

"Well, these are called shoes, and they go on your feet, they keep your feet from getting dirty or hurt." She sassed.

"I know that, why are you putting them on?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, and I need to get home." Sam jumped up, and threw his feet into his tennis shoes, and grabbed her keys off the table.

"I'm coming with you; I want to read that book." He snatched her laptop too, and headed out the door.

"Your not driving my car, you'll have to adjust my seat, and I hate that, I'll never get it back, and Oh man!" Avery had gotten to the car, and saw the seat had been pushed back as far as it would go. She turned to glare at Sam but he looked so cute, his expression sheepish.

"Sorry, Dean didn't want you to ride in his car, afraid you would puke. So, I drove you in your car."

"That ass! I am so going to get him back. How do you do it, hang around him all day. That must get annoying as all hell." Sam just shrugged, not denying it. Avery got in the front seat, and pressed the button up, then back, then up. Growling she threw Sam a dirty look, and then started messing with the mirrors. Giving up, she started the car, and pointed it south, towards her house. Once there, Sam let out a whistle. "What?" she asked.

"That is huge; you live here all by yourself?" He asked, looking at the large white brick house.

"Nope, I have a family of elves that live here too, as well as a leprechaun."

"Are you always this snotty?" Sam asked, tired of her sarcasm.

"Yep, it's a coping mechanism." She said, grinning at him. She unlocked the door, and walked inside, turning off the alarm system, and redoing the salt line at the door. Sam looked around at the red and white living room. Two walls were red, two were white, and the furniture was white, with red accents. It looked oddly pleasant and crazy all at once. Just like her, he thought, thinking of the socks again. She pressed a button on a wall, and walked into a large kitchen while music started blaring from built in speakers hidden behind picture screens. "Hungry?" she asked him. When he nodded, she walked over to the fridge, and took out a pizza box. She sat it on the counter, and took the pizza out and put it in the oven. Then she took out OJ and fruit, and then a plate of BBQ ribs. She heated up the ribs, while making two plates of fruit and pizza. When it was all put together she handed Sam a plate.

"This is your idea of breakfast?" he asked, grossed out at the assortment of food.

"Fruit, protein and carbs, it's well balanced and good as hell." Sam took a tentative bite of the ribs, and moaned.

"Oh, these are good! Where did you get them?"

"I cooked them myself, and the pizza is from this little place down the street, I don't know what they put in there, crack or something, cause once you have one bite, you gotta have more." They ate in silence, munching on the odd assortment, and once finished, Avery got up and filled a huge mug with the coffee that she had started earlier. "Want some?" she asked. Sam nodded, his head still aching from the alcohol last night. She fixed him a cup, and then took out a container of something and dropped a wallop of orange brown goop into the cups, along with sugar and half and half. Handing it to Sam, who looked at it in disgust. The orange goop looked like baby poop, and he was concerned that it was a trick, until he noticed Avery sipping hers down, like it was water on a hot summer's day.

He took a tentative sip, and then smiled. "MMMM, tastes like pumpkin pie!"

Avery smiled, "It's the pumpkin pie mix I put in it. Good huh?" Sam nodded and then followed her down the hall. "Sam, uh, I have to do a couple things first, can you just sit in the living room or something for a minute?" Realizing that she had to change and do who knew what else he blushed and went into the living room. He flipped on the TV and saw that a Big Bang Theory rerun was on and started watching it, laughing at Sheldon's antics, then realized that Avery and Sheldon were sort of similar. He liked things a certain way, and Avery seemed that way to. He looked up as she came out of her room, only to look away to keep from laughing.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Uh, your socks don't match, again." She looked down at her socks, one was covered in pumpkins, and the other was covered with snowmen.

"Yeah they do, they are both holiday socks. So they match themes. Hello Kitty and Batman are both cartoon characters, so they go together." She raised her eyebrows, daring him to argue, which he didn't. It made sense with her logic.

"Why don't you wear the same socks on both feet?" he asked.

"What fun is that?" He shrugged, having no idea what to say to that, and turned back to the TV, just as the show was ending. Avery reached over and turned the set off and flipped her laptop on again, and gave it to Sam. She sat back, and painted her nails while Sam read. After what seemed like forever, Sam looked up, to see Avery waving her hand in the air, each nail painted a different hue of purple.

"Well, it's informative, but unfortunately nothing in there is helpful for Dean and I."

"Well, I would hope not, it's not for you two, it's for the normal people, those who have no idea what the hell is going on. Why would I spend a year and half writing a book for you two? That's a waste of time, don't you think?" She looked at him, dead serious.

"Yeah, I guess so. Sorry."

"Don't be, I learned not to expect much intelligence from average people." She wasn't being mean, just blunt, but Sam was offended none the less, because he was the smart one, he had gotten a full ride to Stanford, who the hell was she to think he was average.

"Hey, I am not average! I got into Stanford on a full scholarship due to my grades and test scores!" he was now nearly shouting at her.

"Really? Then how come you weren't smart enough to know not to drink demon blood, I mean, Dean, I get, but if your as smart as you say…" she trailed off, letting her words and innuendos sink in.

"Point taken, but I really thought that I was helping by killing Lilith."

"Ah, it was your destiny, don't worry about it." She smiled, and snapped her laptop shut. "I say, we…" just then Sam's cell rang. He answered it, and after a few tense words, hung up.

"I gotta go, Chuck, well, you know him as Carver Edlund, text Dean, saying there is an emergency, life or death situation, we have to meet him by tomorrow."

"Wait, Carver's real name is Chuck? Well, that's, that's, awful. How sad for him, Chuck is such a..a…"

"He's a prophet you know. That's how he knew all about us."

"A prophet, Chuck the Prophet, sounds like the start of a bad joke." Sam went to the door, waiting to hear the sound of Dean's car; he had told Dean to pick him up at Avery's house. "Wait, I am coming with you!" Avery went to the closet and took out several bags, and then slipped on black motorcycle boots.

"You have bags packed already?" Sam asked, eyeing the three big bags sitting in the hall.

"Yep, never know when demons are going to come calling, trying to kill my ass, I'm not taking a chance. I like my ass to much for it to get whooped up on." Just then the Impala came roaring into the drive, and Sam and Avery stepped out. Dean got out of the car, shaking his head at all the luggage.

"Dude, how much crap do you need?" Dean asked as the last was loaded up.

"A lot." Avery just looked up at him and smiled. They climbed in, and Avery started messing on her phone. "Where are we headed?" she asked. When they told her the address, she looked up and grinned. She wondered what the life and death situation was, and if it had anything to do with the Supernatural convention that was being held there. She decided that she would keep her mouth shut on that little fact, because really, she couldn't wait to see the look on Sam and Dean's face when they got a load of the crazy impersonators that were going to be there. She had been following the books and it's fans long enough to know what they were into. She looked back and forth from Sam and Dean, wondering if some of the reader had gotten it right. Nah, she thought. Pretty boy Dean, she could see him swinging that way, but Sam, Sam was just to damn, well she didn't know what, but if there was a God, he surly wouldn't have made that fine specimen of man gay. She chuckled at the thought of what waited for them at the hotel, yep, she was glad she was along for the ride for this one.

_**Okay, sorry, my muse had gone and left me! Arg, so its been awhile since I last posted. So, I plan on totally ripping off last weeks episode, Sorry its so short, and just fluff, but like I said, I got nothing, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated!!!!! **_

_**Just got an email from my wonderful fabulous Beta, who has made several VERY funny suggestions, so the next chapter should be pretty dang funny, I think??**_


	6. Addiction

_Disclaimer: Really, I'm not saying it anymore, its too depressing! _

_So, I couldn't get tickets to Chicago-Con, which killed me cause I was only five hours away, from the holy trinity. Sigh, had to watch it on u-tube instead. Planning on going to Octobers if I can get my hands on some tickets, so if anyone else is going! We can meet up. I have to say THANK YOU!!! Lynx for getting me going again, and WOW just freaking WOW to all of you guys who reviewed, cause really, I thought the last Chapter was kinda off cause I had nothing, but hopefully I will make it up to you all with this one. Please, I know that I will probably get a few things off from last weeks epi, but my TV is upstairs and my computer is down, and I can't or I guess I should say won't, run up and down the stairs to get each line right. I will do my best, just don't beat me, OK? _

_**WARNING SPOLIERS "THE REAL GHOSTBUSTERS**__" also, sorry I couldn't come up with anything original but dang that was funny! P.S. also heard next weeks epi will have a major cliffe and we won't see the new one till after Thanksgiving, those bastards!_

_**Warning!!!**__ This chapter is also graphic, and not in a good way. Some rough sexual scenes, and other stuff I don't want to give away._

They had been driving for about three hours, and Dean was ready to lose his mind. It had started when Avery had leaned between the two seats and had asked if they had ever read anything about the Supernatural books, or met any fans. Sam, much to Dean's discomfort said yes, and started talking about how they had gotten online and read or saw really, cause they clicked it off asap, some interesting addendums to the stories and that they had met a huge fan named Becky that seemed a little off her rocker. "Are they right? Do you guys, you know…" Avery asked, grinning.

"You. Are. Sick!" Dean said, and turned up the radio, trying to end the conversation.

"Why? Just curious? Are you guys gay, straight, Bi?" She asked, praying that Sam said no, cause that would just be a shame.

"Uh, we are both straight." Sam said awkwardly.

"Damn straight we're straight. Dude, he is my brother, that is just…just…wrong!"

"Me thinks you doth protest to much, Dean?" Avery said, to which Dean turned up the radio even more. Avery grinned and whispered in Sam's ear, to which Sam then shook his head. Avery whispered again, and when Sam shook his head again, she said. "Your loss." She then started singing, loudly and off key, 99 bottles of beer on the wall. Dean turned to glare at her, which only made her sing louder. Dean turned the radio up to an ear cracking level, which made Sam wonder if his ears were going to start bleeding. Sam reached over to turn the music down, and Dean slapped his hand away. Sam glared at him, and then joined Avery in her song, effectively drowning out the music with his loud baritone.

Dean thought he would rather be back in hell by the time the song was over, and it only made it worse that Avery and Sam were having a great time at his expense. When the two of them stopped, Dean turned down the music, and they all sat quietly for a while. Their ears ringing. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's play twenty questions."

"Sounds good." Sam said, bored. "Dean, you want to go first?" Dean nodded.

"I'm first!" Avery said. "Is it apple pie?" Dean opened his mouth, shut it and then glared at her.

"How the hell did you know that?" She grinned at him. "I read the books, and since you only think of food and sex, and I was pretty sure you weren't going with sex, I figured it was apple pie. My turn!"

"Is it a mineral?" Sam asked.

"Nope?"

"Is it and Animal?" Dean asked.

"Nope." This went on until the questions were up, neither man figuring it out. By this time they were almost to the address that Chuck had given them, having driven non-stop all night. They noticed it was a hotel called PineView.

"What the hell is it?" Dean asked, pissed that neither Sam nor him had figured it out.

"It's the Impala. Duh?" Avery said, just as they pulled into the parking lot. The two men got out, rushing towards the building, as Avery calmly walked behind them. Avery noticed several black Impala's sitting in the lot, and so did Dean. He stopped and looked at them, cocking his head in confusion. Nope, they sure don't know what is happening here this weekend, she thought.

"Come on Dean!" Sam called and rushed to the entrance, only to see Chuck pacing back and forth. Chuck looked up in shock, at the two men, and Avery, who walked up and stood next to Sam.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked, confused.

"You text us, saying a life and death situation, don't you remember?" Sam said, frustrated at Chucks lack of understanding.

"We drove all night!" Dean yelled. Avery's head went back and forth watching the conversation like it was a tennis match, she knew this had been a trick, her gut had just told her it was.

"I didn't text you, I.." Chuck trailed off as a little blond came out of the hotel, yelled Sam and ran down the steps. Avery scooted closer to Sam, possessively and then realized what she did, and that she had no right to do this, scooted back. The girl was pretty cute, blond, and tiny. Avery felt terrible next to her. She glanced up at Sam to see his expression and saw Sam grimace as he said "Becky."

The girl squealed, "You remember me, you've been thinking about me! That's ok, I can't get you out of my head either!" She sighed, and then noticed Avery standing closer to Sam than she would have liked. "Who is that?" she asked Sam.

"Oh, that's a friend of ours, she writes to, just not novels." Sam put his arm around Avery, and pulled her close, trying to give Becky the impression that there was more to their relationship to get her off him. Avery looked up at Sam, startled, but enjoyed the feel of Sam's big arm wrapped around her, so she just snuggled closer, and laid her head into his side. Chuck and Becky started to argue about Chucks phone, and they all came to realize that Becky had texted them to get them their.

"They're gonna want to see it!" She said

"See what?" both men said at the same time.

"I love it when they talk at the same time!" she squealed. Just then a man came out and said it was time, and Becky and Chuck started towards the entrance.

Chuck looked back at Dean and Sam, "Guys, I'm sorry, for...well... for everything." The brothers looked at each other and started to head towards the entrance. Once inside, it was utter chaos. A large man laughed and greeted Dean by name, and started to walk away. Dean asked who he was and he just looked at him funny.

"Uh, I'M Dean too, Duh!" he said as if Dean were stupid, and walked away. Next came a man in a scarecrow mask.

"Uh oh, its Sam and Dean, I'm in trouble now! Have fun you too" he said waving his fake hook around, then he laughed and walked away.

"What?" Dean muttered and then all three of them looked around the room, seeing Sam and Dean's everywhere, along with Bobbies, Ash, clowns and all kinds of souvenirs.

"Becky, what is this?" Sam asked, trying to tamp down his temper, he was pretty sure he already knew. Avery just stood there, trying to not laugh, but failing.

"It's awesome!" Becky said, and Avery broke in, "It's a supernatural convention, the first ever!" she said, cackling. Becky turned to her and glared. "How dare you, I wanted to tell them."

"Ah, sorry!" Avery said with out remorse, and put her hand through Sam's arm holding onto his elbow, which only made Becky glare more. Becky stomped off in a huff, and Sam looked down at Avery thankfully.

Dean on the other hand put his hands on his hips and glared at her. "You knew about this, and didn't tell us. How could you?"

"Then I would have missed your faces, and I would have paid ten bucks to see it." She snickered, and walked over to a table and started looking at t-shirts, pausing at one that said Sam Girl with a big heart on it. She looked around to see if Sam or Dean were watching, which they weren't they were to busy looking around in horror, at the people walking around pretending to be them, she quickly handed the man some money and put the shirt in the bag.

When Avery turned around, that was when she her heart stopped and she saw him. Her ass hole of an ex was here, and dressed like Dean, not surprisingly because he thought he was so hot, and he had his arm around a tall skinny girl, with a dress so short it looked more like a shirt. She was blond and beautiful, but she also looked bored out of her mind. Avery stared, and Tom must have felt her staring because he turned towards her, and saw her standing there like a deer in head lights, caught gaping at him with the model type next to him. He smiled an evil grin and started to kiss the girl, with tongue and all, watching the pained look on Avery's face with glee. But he wasn't the only one watching, Sam was watching the interplay between the two, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Avery's face had gone white, and then the pain that showed in her grey cat like eyes made Sam's stomach clench. He watched the handsome man make out with the girl at his side, relishing the pain he was causing Avery. Sam wanted to smash his face in, but then thought of something better.

Avery didn't notice Sam walk up next to her, but she came to her senses when Sam grabbed her around her waist, and lifted her chin so her mouth was lifted to his, and she watched in amazement as his full firm lips lowered to hers. The second their lips touched, fire flamed in both of them, unexpectedly, both of them held each other tight, as they kissed so passionately that cat calls were being called out around them. Neither one heard a sound above their own heart beats, and the rush of blood in their ears. They didn't break apart, until Dean physically pulled them apart, both of them gasping for air, their chests rising and falling in large waves. They looked at each other in shock. Avery was the first to speak.

"Oh, Sam, I am so sorry!" She said, knowing that he had just been trying to help her out with the awkward situation.

"No, I'm sorry, I just saw what that ass was doing to you, and thought I would give him a taste of his own medicine, I guess the joke was on us, huh?" he said breathlessly. She just nodded, and clutched her bag to her chest defensively.

"I'm going to go get myself a room." She said, needing to get out of there, not wanting to face Sam or Tom, who was now staring in open curiosity.

"Here, I already got you one." Dean said handing her the plastic key card. Nodding her thanks, she slowly took it, and turned to and walked away.

"Dude, what were you thinking?" Dean asked Sam, smacking him on the back of the head.

"That ass was parading around with that girl, and he and Avery obviously had a thing going on, you should have seen her Dean, she looked like he had just slapped her. So I figured I would kiss her, to make him quit. But it seems that backfired."

"I'll say!" Dean said, turning away from Sam, so he couldn't see his smile. This was the first time Sam had shown an interest in a woman for a long time, besides Ruby, but she didn't count, not in Dean's book anyway. They made their way into the large room which held a bunch of chairs, only about half were full. They refused to sit down, and stood at the back of the room, behind the last row.

_**A/N Okay, I really don't feel like giving a complete play by play of the episode, and even if I did, I can't find it online to write down the words, which is what I was doing, but now its off CW online and I'm not running up and down the stairs. So what I am doing is assuming you all have seen this episode**_. _**Thanks and I hope you all understand!**_

Both Dean and Sam were exhausted, and more than a little aggravated with how the evening had played out. They had almost gotten scalped, while a fake Dean and Sam did their job. It was just too much. They went through their nightly routines, and Sam slid into bed, sighing as his head hit the pillow, wrapping the blankets around himself like a cocoon. "God, I can't wait to go to sleep, I've been up for like forty hours." Dean said, as he slid his feet under the covers. Only they didn't get very far, his feet met resistance and he shoved them down harder thinking that maybe the blankets were just tucked really tight. But the sheets didn't move. Dean got up, and flipped on the light.

"Hey! Turn that damn thing off!" Sam yelled.

"I will in a minute, something is wrong with my sheet. I can't get my feet in. Man, I really don't need this right now, I'm so freaking tired." Dean muttered, and yawned while pulling the blanket down to reveal his sheets. "Oh, I am going to kill her!" Dean yelled, waking an already sleeping Sam.

"Hmm, what?" Sam asked sleepily.

"She short sheeted my God damn bed! Where is she, I'm going to kill her!" Dean through open the door so hard it hit the wall, startling Sam fully awake. Sam jumped out of bed, knowing he was going to have to intervene between Dean and Avery. Both men went next door and Dean rapped loudly on the door, only there was no answer. He rapped again, and still nothing. Finally he pulled the metal covering off the handle and played with the wires to the electronic box, and the door unlocked. Smiling at Sam evilly, fully planning on doing something to her but not knowing what, but both of them were disappointed when they saw that no one was in the room. It was almost four in the morning and Avery was no where to be found, and her bed was untouched indicating that she had never laid in it.

Fear immediately took over both of them and they looked around her room for clues. Neither one saw anything helpful, and they raced downstairs looking into the rooms trying to find her. People were milling around, dozens of Sam and Deans, but no Avery. It only took a few minutes for Sam to realize that the guy that had been making out with the blond to torture Avery was also missing. They had checked all the rooms, when the blond came up to them.

"They are not here, they both went outside hours ago, and I haven't seen them since." She pouted seductively but neither man noticed.

"Do you know why?" Sam asked alarmed that Avery would leave with such an ass, especially after THE kiss, as he thought of it.

"Um….I have no idea?" she said, both boys could tell she was lying, but didn't press her, they just ran outside, not even bothering to put their shoes back on. They walked in the dark together, searching in cars, in the cemetery, pavilion and finally behind bushes and trees, which is where they finally found them.

Both Dean and Sam sucked in a breath at the shocking scene in front of them. Tom and Avery were both hidden behind some bushes, Tom leaning against the wall of the hotel, his pants around his ankles, with Avery on her knees in front of him. Her shirt was ripped and her pants were twisted around her feet, but what was most shocking, was she was covered in dirt, and cum. Her head was lolled back and off to the side, and Tom was squeezing her neck, cutting off her air supply, but she wasn't fighting him. As both men got closer, they could see bite marks all over her neck and chest, and bruises forming in various hand and finger prints, the latest ones forming where Tom's hands gripped her around the neck. Tom looked up and grinned at them, not realizing the danger he was in.

"Hi boys, come to join the party?" He asked, motioning to Avery, who's eyes were glazed over and barely open. Her pupils were the size of pinpoints, and Dean gasped, knowing what had probably caused them to shrink. He looked at Sam.

"Get her out of here." He said in a low deadly voice, to which Sam nodded, and he made to reach for Avery. Tom grabbed Avery by the hair and yanked her behind him, away from Sam. Sam growled at him, and both men advanced on Tom. Tom tried to pull his pants up with his free hand, but tripped as he tried to back away from the advancing Winchester brothers who had murder in their eyes.

"Look, guys, she was already high as a kite when she came to me, I just gave her a little more, okay? She asked for it, I didn't push it on her!" He said. Seeing that that little bit of information only infuriated both men further, he dropped his hold on Avery and pulled up his pants and took off. Dean took off after the man, while Sam stooped to pick up Avery who had dropped like a lead weight on the ground when Tom had ceased to hold onto her. He pulled her pants up and covered her as best as he could and walked back inside the hotel using the back door to lessen the chance of anyone seeing her.

He laid her on her bed, and went into the bathroom and ran a warm bath, and then removed her ruined clothes. He picked her up again, and set her in the bath, and his breath caught as her breath hitched and she moaned, showing the first signs of responsiveness since they had found her. Sam tried to lean her up against the back of the bathtub but she kept sliding down and would almost go under. Sighing in frustration, he finally took off his shirt and pants one handed, leaving just his boxers on. He slid into the hot water behind her, holding her back against his firm chest. He wet the wash cloth and lathered soap up in it, and slowly ran it along her face, and worked his way down her body, cringing at the bruises and bite marks that covered what seemed to be her entire body. He then held her head off to the side, and cupped water in his hand and let it slide down over her hair. Once her hair was fully wet, he lathered shampoo through it, rubbing longer than necessary when she moaned in pleasure at the touch of his long strong fingers massaging her scalp. He rinsed her hair and then massaged conditioner through it too, then rinsed it using his hands again.

Just then he heard the room door open and Dean called out. "Were in here, don't come in, I have her in the bath!" Sam called when Dean knocked on the bathroom door.

"How is she doing?" Dean called through the door his voice filled with concern.

"Not good, she's is responding a little though, so I think she will be okay, at least in a day or two." Sam yelled. "So what happened with the asshole?" he asked.

"She won't have to worry about him anymore, I explained to him very forcefully with my fist that he is to never come near her again, or have us to answer to."

"Good!" Sam said, as he let the water out of the tub, and picked Avery up again, wrapping a towel around her as best as he could. She was slowly starting to respond and he was able to get her to sit on the toilet lid while he dried her off. He put his shirt on her and the carried her out of the bathroom and laid her back on the bed, and covered her up. She still looked awful, her face pale, with blue and purple marks on her cheeks, in the shape of a hand, telling the world that she had been hit, alot. Dean leaned over and pulled her closed eyelids apart and noticed that her pupils were responding a little which was a good sign.

Both men searched her luggage, and noticed a pipe and needles hidden under the bottom of one of the bags, but they were unable to find any drugs, and assumed she must have consumed them all before searching out Tom. "Dean, I just don't understand. Why, why would she do this to herself? She is so smart and pretty and…"He trailed off at a loss for words.

"Sam, I think there is some serious pain inside of her. You can understand that, right? I mean, think about what she has gone through, and what she may still have to go through. It's no wonder she turned to drugs to ease the pain."

"Yeah, I guess I get that, but man, I just don't understand how we could have missed it. She didn't seem like a druggy." Sam looked helplessly back at the sleeping form on the bed. He wanted, no needed to help her, something inside him called out to her, wanting to ease her pain. He looked at his brother, pain in his eyes.

"Sam, stay here with her tonight, she is going to need help in the morning. Come get me if you need me, okay?" Dean said; know that he couldn't have pried Sam out of the room if he wanted to. He could see Sam's feeling and thoughts on his face. Sam wanted to help this girl, and in all honesty, Dean felt the same way. They both felt a need to help her, but Dean also knew Sam felt something else for this girl, and Dean thought that it just might be what Sam needed, to help him get over his guilt for his mistakes by helping her.

_**So, how do you like them apples! Surprised? There is a whole point to this, which hopefully you all can pick up on at least a little. I know this was a dark chapter, but we will go back and forth, as the boys help Avery figure out her past, and how her future is enmeshed with the Winchesters, especially Sam's. I will explain in the next chapter what set her off and what happened between the time of the kiss, and when the boys found her. Thanks for reading! Please review, so I know to keep going. **_


	7. Ring Of Fire

The next morning the sun shone through the curtains waking Avery up. She tried to roll over but every muscle and bone in her body hurt, and she moaned in pain, waking Sam who still lay beside her. She cracked her eyes open, and saw Sam staring at her, his face squished up in a concerned expression. "What happened?" she asked, but her voice sounded wrong, raspy and weak, and it felt like it was on fire.

Sam could feel the anger well up with in him, she had done God only knows what kind of drugs, and did who knows what with some kind of monster, and now he was the one forced to pick up the pieces. He was the one that had to tell her, he had to relate all the bad shit back to her, because she had done so much last night her brain couldn't function. Sam glared at her with such anger, that if she could have moved enough to cover her eyes, she would have, she was frightened of him for the first time since she had met him a few days ago, and racked her memory trying to think what could possibly make him so mad.

"If this is about that kiss?"

"Kiss! This has nothing to do with the kiss, which was amazing; this has to do with the fact that you have been doing drugs. Then you get so high you went off with that asshole Tom, and he beat the shit out of you, and evidently you guys had crazy monkey sex because you were both half naked when Dean and I found you!" By this time he was up stomping and pacing, too upset to notice Avery's eyes get huge and round with complete and utter disbelief, and her mouth falling open, otherwise he might have believed her later.

Continuing his rant, "He was choking you, trying to kill you, and thank God Dean and I found you just then. Dean beat the crap out of him, and I brought you here and cleaned you up, and I got you back in bed, but I am sorry to say you look like shit, you're covered in bite marks, and bruises!" Avery's mind reeled, she remembered absolutely nothing of last night past sitting in the armchair reading a book on symbolism in the bible, and trying to not fall asleep. Struggling she tried to sit up, but her body ached so bad she felt like it was broken, she whimpered, and Sam finally noticed she was in pain. He rushed over to her, and helped her sit up, the whole time she screamed against the pain and fire in her arms as he lifted her.

"Sam," she croaked. "Can you get Dean please; I need to talk to both of you, now." Sam stared at her for a minute, noticing that the bruises had only gotten darker throughout the night, and one eye was almost shut, she looked so awful, and he could tell she must be in an enormous amount of pain, he couldn't deny her anything when she looked this bad, so he just nodded and left the room. A few minutes later a sleepy looking Dean came into the room, in pajama pants and no shirt. (A/N Sorry, couldn't resist! Dean Girl) Avery had shut her eyes, while she waited, and had accidentally drifted off to sleep.

Sam reached over and gently shook her awake, and the pain that his touch brought her made her scream, causing Sam to flinch back in shock at how significant her pain seemed to be, the ass had to have beat her using his full weight behind it. After the pain subsided, Avery quietly looked at both men warily, her grey cat like eyes flitting back and forth. "I don't know what happened last night, beyond me falling asleep in the armchair after reading a book, but I have never, and let me make this very clear to you both, I have never done drugs of any kind. Not even something as simple as pot. I have never even tried it. Do you understand? My best friend when I was nineteen died of an overdose, and I swore to myself right then and there, that drugs were the wrong way to handle pain. An occasional drinking binge, sure, but drugs, they lead to a dark place, to an addiction so bad; you throw away everything that ever mattered to you. You know what I'm talking about, don't you Sam?" Sam looked at the floor in guilt over his own past, and then remembered the needles and pipe in her bag, and anger flared again.

"Bullshit, I know your lying; we found the needles and pipe in your bag last night!" Sam yelled, clenching his hands into fists, while Dean just studied Avery, trying to figure out what was going on. He wasn't emotionally involved, and no matter what Sam said, he knew Sam, knew he was very involved with this girl, even though it had only been a couple days since they met her. His mind ruled his head, and he sensed something was wrong, wrong with this whole situation, her wounds, her story, it seemed to trigger something in his subconscious, and he was trying to pull it out, but it just wouldn't come.

Sam stomped over to Avery's bags, and roughly threw out the clothes, digging to the bottom of the bag, where they had re-stashed the needles and pipe, and pulling them out and waving them at her in her face, back and forth, almost hysterically. He was getting too upset, and Avery tried to reach out to his arm to stop him, to calm him down, but when she was finally able to catch his waving arm, the contact between them made her skin sear and she screamed again, making Sam and Dean jump.

"What happened?" Sam asked? Could she really have been hurt so bad, that just touching something hurt her that much? Sam reached out to her, touching her face, and Avery flinched back and screamed again.

"Fire!" she croaked, it feels like fire. Sam stared at her, and then looked at his hand, he had felt nothing. Dean looked at Avery, and then to Sam. He reached out and touched her face, in the same spot Sam had, and she tried to flinch back, but stopped when she felt no pain. "Nothing, I felt nothing that time." She reached out to Sam wanting to feel him, needed to touch him, but when her hand touched his fire spread throughout her arm, and she screamed again, louder, because the pain was more intense.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam said, looked at Dean, then at Avery. Dean held out his finger up in the air, and they all looked at him quietly as he cocked his head in thought. He looked at Avery after a moment.

"Tell me, what are the needles and pipe for?" Dean asked quietly

Avery looked at Sam, and blushed. "I….I'm diabetic, and I didn't want Sam to know, so I hide the needles and meds, look in the fridge if you want to see the meds, and the pipe was my friends prized possession, a rock star gave it to her, although she would never tell me who, he was the one who got her started on the drugs. I kept it because it's a part of her, and it reminds me not to go that route even though I could so easily.

Dean looked at Sam, and then nodded to himself, accepting her story. Sam on the other hand went over to the mini fridge hidden in the cupboard, and opened it. He leaned over giving Avery a good look at his back, which was still shirtless from last night and sadness washed through her, she wondered if Sam would trust her after this. He moved a couple items, and then pulled out the tiny glass vials and lifted them to the light, reading them, taking note that it was just insulin. He put them back, and turned towards them.

"So, if she wasn't on drugs, what happened?"

"I think I might know. Hold on a second." Dean said, and walked out of the room. He came back a few minutes later, with John's journal. "Something just seemed familiar about the situation, and then when it hurt Avery to touch Sam, it clicked. I think we are dealing with an Incubus. A Fire Incubus to be exact." Sam and Avery looked at Dean, confused.

"What the hell is a Fire Incubus?" Avery asked. Sam just looked at Dean, shocked.

"I thought that was a myth? Why is it in dad's journal?"

"Because, Dad didn't think it was a myth, he was pretty sure he had run across a case of it, but was never able to track it down, they are harder to catch than a trickster."

"Well, what do you know?" Avery asked, impatient for some answers.

"Your not gonna like it." Dean said, but continued on.

"They are a type of demon; an incubus preys on sleeping victims and has sex with them. The fire Incubus, can shapeshift and reads minds. It bites its victim and poisons them, its poison drugs the victim, which makes the victim powerless to fight it off, then after it's through with them it will leave the victim for dead. If the victim lives, it usually has no memory of what happens, and they usually take weeks to fully recover." Dean paused and looked at Avery and Sam. Sam was now sitting beside Avery on the bed, biting his lip. The lore did seem to match Avery's story, and now he was feeling guilty for thinking the worst.

"That still doesn't explain why it hurts to touch Sam and not you?" Avery said, shocked she had been yet another victim of the supernatural, why did they always want her?

"Uh…" Dean said, not wanting to discuss the reason behind the pain on touching Sam. "Well, the lore has it, that when a Fire Demon's victim lives, its soul mates touch will bring fire to its body, forever keeping them apart."

"What? Are you saying that I will never be able to touch Sam?" She asked, not even realizing that she had basically admitted that she thought Sam was her soul mate.

Sam snapped his head around, fully realizing what she had implicated, and his groin shot out, filling with need, at the thought that she was his, that he had met his soul mate, never mind that two seconds ago he would have argued that there was no such thing, and that even if there was, he certainly didn't have one.

"No, I'm sorry Avery. You can't touch him, it's said that if a victim does touch its soul mate through the pain, that the poison builds and the victim will ultimately die." Sam and Avery looked at each other with horror and grief, they would never be able to touch each other, never kiss again, or make love for the first time. Tears appeared in Avery's eyes and she looked at Dean.

"Is there no hope?" She asked. Dean looked through the journal flipping a couple pages.

"Dad thought that if will kill it, then the curse is broken, but he also thought that about werewolves and we know how that turned out." Dean said, looking at Sam, sorrow in his face. "I'm sorry Sam, even Dad couldn't catch one of these, let alone kill it, if dad couldn't then I'm sure as shit we can't." He said.

"Well we sure as hell are gonna try!" Sam said, standing up and pacing.

"Of course we are Sammy, but I just want you both to understand, this thing is one bad mother, and we don't stand much of a chance, and then add the Apocalypse is nigh and its one hell of a hard hunt." Dean said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder to halt his frantic pacing.

Sam walked over to the bed, and ran his hand down Avery's face just barely not touching her, and she closed her eyes, imagining the feel of his fingers as he did so. "Avery, I swear, we will get this thing, I will have you. No body keeps me away from what is mine." He said gruffly, ready to thrash the damn demon incubus back into hell. Avery looked at him with tears in her eyes, knowing that they were now on probably the most dangerous hunt the boys had yet, and she had been the one to put them there.

_**As always, I don't own them! Boy if I did, well you sure wouldn't be reading this crap, cause I would be in bed all day….**_

_**Please review! Were you all surprised? Relieved she wasn't some kind of druggy? Thanks for reading!! **_


End file.
